


David Rose's Button

by Valkyrie_of_Eyre



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_of_Eyre/pseuds/Valkyrie_of_Eyre
Summary: David Rose's story as told as a derivative of the children's book Corduroy by Don Freeman.





	David Rose's Button

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight as I put my two-year-old to bed and read him the book Corduroy for the umpteenth time, I got sidetracked by the word "button." As I re-re-re-re-re-read the words to my son, my mind amused itself by pretending it was David searching for his button. Our Button. 
> 
> Once my son issued his final demand for water and finally laid down, I typed up this silliness.

David Rose is a man who once lived in a lavish mansion. 

Day after day he waited for somebody to come along who felt like home. His world was always filled with lots of people, but no one ever really seemed to want a tall man with large eyebrows in black and white designer clothes. 

Then one morning a person stopped and looked right into David Roses’s dark brown eyes. “Oh my!” she said to herself. “Look! There’s the very man I’ve always wanted!” But then she sighed and changed her mind. “Never mind. Not today. I’ve spent too much already. Besides, he doesn’t look new. He’s missing a button.”

David Rose watched her sadly as she walked away.

“I didn’t know I was missing a button,” he thought to himself. “I’ll go see if I can find it.”

David Rose carefully began searching everywhere for his missing button.

He went to New York City. “I think I’ve always wanted to start an art gallery.” 

David Rose started his gallery, and there, before his eyes, was a most amazing sight-- attractive people of all types paying attention to him. “This must be the place to find my missing button!” David Rose said. 

He wandered around admiring the people. “This Sebastien Raine is intriguing,” he thought. “And he’s paying attention to me.” David Rose entered a relationship with this person from his new gallery world.

“Why, here’s my button!” he thought. But Sebastien Raine was rude, and dismissive, and selfish. 

David Rose twisted and contorted himself trying to make the abusive relationship work, to tell himself that he had found his missing button, but when he tried to grasp it POP! Off came the button-- and David Rose toppled, bang into despondency and a broken heart. The relationship ended with a crash.

The tax man was making his rounds. He found David Rose and carried him off to Schitt’s Creek.

David Rose was just adjusting to life in the small town and had just decided to open Rose Apothecary when he walked into Ray’s to file his incorporation papers. And there, looking at him with a warm, wide smile and warm, teasing eyes was his button.

“I’m Patrick Brewer” the man said, “and we’re going to be partners. You need help with the store, and I’m gonna get the money.”

“Do you want to just be business partners?” David Rose asked Patrick Brewer.  
“Oh no, thank you,” Patrick Brewer answered. “Not just business partners.” And he made David Rose feel safe and loved and important. 

Patrick Brewer sang to Davd Rose and supported him in public and grounded him and encouraged him to be the best version of himself. 

David Rose looked closely at his relationship with Patrick Brewer and his life in Schitt’s Creek. Patrick Brewer was nothing like the people David Rose had met in New York, and Schitt’s Creek was nothing like his ornate mansion. His life was so much better now.  
“This must be home,” he said. 

“I like you the way you are,” Patrick Brewer told David Rose. David Rose had found his button.

**Author's Note:**

> Where I could do so and keep some semblance of logic, I adapted the actual text of Don Freeman's Corduroy for this drabble.
> 
> I wrote David and Patrick with their full names because it seemed more kids-book-cutesy.


End file.
